Code Lyoko A New Adventure
by Commacazy Freak
Summary: A new adventure for Code Lyoko that involves a character that represents me but does not use my name.
1. The Discovory

**Hi I do not own Code Lyoko it is belongs to Canal J, Kabillian, Moonscoop, and if I forgot any other groups it belongs to them as well.**

**This is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place at some point in an alternate universe thing for my Code Lyoko season 5 that I will eventually create (If Marvel Comics can do it why can't I) anyways enjoy!

* * *

**

Jeremie Belpois was working at the factory late at night; it had been almost a month since XANA had returned; as well as a year since he and his friends had destroyed XANA, Jeremie was trying to decipher codes that he had found a few weeks earlier at the Hermitage.

In a few hours he finally managed to find a code to a map of Sector 5, a part of the sector he and his friends had not discovered and after going to Sector 5 so many times and looking at data that he had taken from XANA it was clear that XANA had not discovered this area either, it also showed a blinking area in the center and a line leading from the top to the center.

Jeremie sends this data to his laptop to show his friends in the morning and decides it is time to leave and get some sleep.

The next day Jeremie wakes up 10 minutes before breakfast is about to end and realizes that he will need to show the information to his friends during one of their passing periods (I'm just going to assume that this is what happens during the times that they go to the coffee machine.) and texts his friends to meet him at the coffee machine.

An hour later they meet up and Jeremie shows the data.

"So what do you guys think?" Jeremie asked

"I can see how we missed the entrance." Ulrich said "There are several areas of Sector 5 that we have were unable to discover, and it was Franz Hoppers information we used to recreate Sector 5."

"I wonder what it leads to?" asked Yumi

"Could be some weapon Franz created to destroy XANA incase he got out of hand like he did." said Odd

"Whatever it is we should go after class and find out what it leads to." said Jeremie "Aelita you've been silent what do you think"

"I'm wondering if it's a secret my Father wanted hidden away from XANA and anyone else." responded Aelita

"But if XANA finds this before us and it is a weapon or something that can be used against us XANA may use it to defeat humanity" stated Ulrich

"Your right but if it was meant to stay hidden and not used by either XANA or us we must leave and attempt to destroy it." said Aelita

After school they are at the factory.

Transfer Ulrich

Transfer Yumi

Transfer Odd

Scanner Ulrich

Scanner Yumi

Scanner Odd

VERTUALIZATION

Transfer Aelita

Scanner Aelita

VERTUALIZATION

On the elevator.

"Aelita are you sure you want to come on the mission?" asks Yumi

"Yes. I'm just worried about what we will find" said Aelita

After 10 minutes they reach the outer area of Sector 5

"Yahoo record time" said Odd "Jeremie are you ready to send the vehicles?"

"_Yes here they are now_." He says

"Aelita would you like to join me?" asks Yumi

"Sure" She says

They reach the top of the Sector

"Jeremie where's the entrance?" asks Ulrich

"_You should be right above it._" responds Jeremie

"I don't see it either" says Odd

Then his vehicle and Ulrich's get shot by Mantas and they fall; Yumi and Aelita are to far away to get to them in time. Then Ulrich and Odd fall through an unseen hologram covered entrance.

"Jeremie tell the Girls that to fly through the top" says Odd

A few minutes later Yumi and Aelita jump down through the entrance and join Odd and Ulrich.

"Let's move out" says Odd

They run into a two way area.

"Jeremie which path do we take?" says Odd

"Left one" he responds

Jeremie continues to tell the group which path to take and they finally reach the center of Sector 5.

"Aelita give me a visual." says Jeremie

They continue going and reach a door with a key next to it. They enter and see a boy.

"Their has been another Humanoid on Lyoko this whole time" asks Aelita

Jeremie says "He looks like he's in some state of hibernation"

"Let's release him then" says Odd

They open the hibernation lock and he falls out.

"Where am I and who are you." He says

"I'm Odd and this is Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi" says Odd "Oh yeah and the voice you are likely to hear in a moment or two that's Jeremie"

"Wait Aelita?" he responds

"Yes I'm Aelita." She says

"But don't you remember me? I'm Corbet your brother."

* * *

**Yay my first chapter ever someone document this moment in history. My next chapter will explain more about Corbet (who is a character representing myself but not using my actual name)**

**Please Review**


	2. Charactor Information

**Hi I do not own Code Lyoko it is belongs to Canal J, Kabillian, Moonscoop, and if I forgot any other groups it belongs to them as well.**

**This is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place at some point in an alternate universe thing for my Code Lyoko season 5 that I will eventually create (If Marvel Comics can do it why can't I) anyways enjoy!**

**This is not really a chapter more of a description of what Corbet looks like as well as his powers.**

**

* * *

**

Corbet:

He is tall about 5'10 in height, dark brown hair that is long in length; outfit on earth consists of a turtleneck with jeans, he also wears a sweatshirt that does not have a hood and is like Ulrich's outer shirt in season 1 to some point in season 4. Corbet also has eyes that are blue green colored.

On Lyoko his outfit is black like Williams XANA controlled outfit with the gantlet but not completely and without the XANA symbol. Also has a flame symbol on the back of the outfit.

Weapons: He is able to shoot Laser swords out of his hands (yeah almost like Odds weapons but they are swords.)

Powers: Has fire and ice abilities and can make black and white weapons appear by controlling the light and can shape them into solid weapons that disappear if he is hit. The black and white abilities also allow him to make bat like wings appear from his back; he also has super sprint but is able to move faster than Ulrich, adventure at some point he will use Jeremies perfected teleportation ability.

Card: Has and XANA symbol with the top point facing down with the character picture holding a black colored sword.

* * *

**Getting to work on the next chapter the first and this one are slow but the next one will be longer, with information on about Corbet as well as a XANA attack! **

**Princess Angel: Thanks hope you continue reading and read my next chapters and FF.**


	3. Flat Out Gnarly

**Hi I do not own Code Lyoko it is belongs to Canal J, Kabillian, Moonscoop, and if I forgot any other groups it belongs to them as well.**

**This is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place at some point in an alternate universe thing for my Code Lyoko season 5 that I will eventually create (If Marvel Comics can do it why can't I) anyways enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was the next day Jeremie had found the disk that contained the data they had used to materialize Aelita and materialized Corbet, he choose to stay at the Hermitage while he waits for Jeremie and his friends to get him enrolled at Kadic.

Aelita is on her way to the Hermitage to talk to Corbet.

Corbet hears a knock at the door.

"Hello Aelita." He said

"Hi" Aelita says "I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away?" He answers confused about what she needs to ask

"Ok my first question, ar are you really my brother?" she says

"Yes" says Corbet "I assume your next question is why you do not remember me, Father wanted to make sure that if there was the possibility that XANA turned out to be evil; as he apparently ended up being, that a human remained alive and I choose to take on the task, and if XANA took over the world or their were no human left alive I would be automatically rematerialized."

"Ok" said Aelita "The second question I have is about how long you were on Lyoko?"

"What year is this again?" he asks

"Its 2011" Aelita answers

(Just pretend that for now that Jeremie found the super computer in 2008, this is the time area I'm choosing to make this take place because they did not the show an actual timeline.)

"20 years ago" he says

"But Daddy and I went to Lyoko 18 years ago" Aelita says

"I went 2 years before that and was put in the hibernation chamber, I remember Father saying something about how the hibernation chamber would somehow age me at a slow rate, and I would estimate that in that amount of time I aged 1 year." Corbet said

Then Aelita gets a text on her cell phone XANA attack.

"Did Daddy teach you how to fight XANA's monsters just incase?" Aelita asks

"Yes I also learned before I knew about Lyoko." Corbet says

At the factory

"Good you're here XANA has taken over the radio waves and has taken over every car in town," says Jeremie "I suspect he plans to take over every vehicle on the planet. And Yumi is taking her driving test."

"I have a question" says Corbet "How many times have you used the Return to the Past"

"Several times and we know it gives XANA power." says Aelita

"And you XANA is now free?" he says

"Yes" says Jeremie

"Why what's the problem" asked Aelita

"Did you know that every time you use Return to the Past the super computer will use more energy from the nuclear battery after. Also it will eventually reach the point were no matter how many times you somehow manage to get a new nuclear battery it will continue to shut off? This is our only way to fight XANA!" Corbet said

"Clearly not." said Jeremie

"Sorry." says Aelita

"It almost happened with Father, it almost drove me insane going through the same day 5 to 600 times a day XANA was overpowered that is probably what drove XANA to attack he is insane but father made XANA forget about me. I suspect that he also made himself and you Aelita forget about me by using monster 096 that he had power over so XANA could not attack me, after this mission we could look for monster 96 if you want." Corbet says

"Do you mean the Schyphazoa" asks Jeremie

"You named the monsters?" Says Corbet "I wish I had come up with that idea, it's easier than giving the monsters numbers."

"You called it monster 096 how many other monsters are their?" asked Jeremie

"Thousands but XANA forgot about most of them, but he recalls more everyday."

"I would like all my memories back." says Aelita "but let's go and deactivate the tower now."

Scanner room

"_Ulrich and Odd are already their."_ Jeremie says

A scanner door opens and Odd falls out.

"_Ok only Ulrich" _says Jeremie

On Lyoko

"Jeremie there is a new monster that looks like a miniature Kolossus with wings." says Ulrich

On Earth in the Scanner Room

"This new monster is called a Mini-Me" said Odd

"Whatever." Corbet says "let's go."

_Transfer Corbet_

_Transfer Aelita_

_Scanner Corbet_

_Scanner Aelita_

_Virtualization_

On Lyoko

"Just like I remember it lets go" says Corbet

"_I'm sending the Overboard and the Overwing" _says Jeremie

"Those Vehicles?" says Corbet "They would just slow me down and mess me up I'll run, Super Sprint"

"_Ok, Aelita I'm sending you the Overboard._" says Jeremie

"Jeremie I can see the tower now" says Corbet

"_But you just left 3 minutes ago_" says Jeremie

"It's not like you've seen or heard of the move super sprint before" says Corbet

"_I have_." says Jeremie "_That is one of Ulrich's moves_"

"Weird" says Corbet "But this is how fast it normally takes me to move on Lyoko."

"_Well there are the monsters now_" says Jeremie "_No Ulrich, he just got divirtualized_"

Corbet goes into one of those Corbet vs. Monster situations.

"Bet you wish you remembered me now XANA." Says Corbet smiling

Corbet uses his black and white swords and starts battling the Mini-Me just as Aelita shows up.

"Corbet look out" says Aelita as some hornets show up.

One of the hornets spray some acid at her and she is divirtualized

"No Aelita!" says Corbet "Jeremie Aelita's dead."

"_No_ _she's not she's back on earth._" says Jeremie "_When she received memories from her father she was able to come back to earth when all of her life points are lost._"

"Ok." Corbet says and he manages to destroy the Mini-Me by stabbing it through the eye on its head and shooting the sword with his laser sword.

"On to the tower." says Corbet

"But we need to wait for Aelita to divirtualize the tower." says Jeremie

"No we don't I can do it." Corbet replies

Corbet enters the tower goes up and…

Name Code

Corbet Lyoko

Back on Earth

"Now I'm not needed to deactivate the tower every time." Says Aelita

"What happened while I was away" said Yumi

"Oh Corbet deactivated there is a new monster usual stuff." says Odd

"Yeah, anyway I will tell you more about myself at the Hermitage lets go" says Corbet.

At an abandoned military base where XANA is at.

"Who is this boy." says XANA "I must find out more about him."

* * *

**Ok end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it their will be another chapter as was implied and another XANA attack all the fun stuff! See you next time. Title idea from racing video game as well as a surfer guy type of stereotypical word. Because of Yumi learning to drive and the radio waves used in XANA's attack **


	4. FIRST DAY OF THE LAST

**Hi I do not own Code Lyoko it is belongs to Canal J, Kabillian, Moonscoop, and if I forgot any other groups it belongs to them as well.**

**This is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place at some point in an alternate universe thing for my Code Lyoko season 5 that I will eventually create (If Marvel Comics can do it why can't I) anyways enjoy!**

**First of the last day**

Corbet and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors are at the Hermitage and Corbet has already told them all the information that he had told Aelita up to the point before the XANA attack.

"So why did you choose to go to Lyoko?" Jeremie asks

"A virtual world that you have just discovered? Before you knew of the dangers who wouldn't want to go? Also I trusted my Father and the possibility for him having the my best intentions in mind." responds Corbet

"But he cared about you didn't he?" asks Aelita

"The last time I saw him he was showing me the area, that I would be, unknown to me held for 20 years he told me why just before I was locked against my will in the hibernation chamber." says Corbet

"I cannot believe that!" says Aelita "In the memories he gave me he always got along with me."

"He seemed to care about you more than me but for all I know everything was an act." says Corbet

Out of anger he hits a wall and puts a hole through it

"Don't do that!" says Aelita

"Sorry I just hate him." says Corbet "He took our life away from us and although he apparently had a reason for you, my life was stolen from what it could have been! I believe all he saw me as was a weapon. I would spend every day training in different fighting techniques wrestling, boxing, penkak silat, tiquando, karate, kung fu, and every type of fighting style. When I wasn't doing that I would be learning, math, science, and history basically like fighting I learned everything. I also learned to free run."

"Sounds like Daddy was teaching you to fight XANA." said Aelita

"Yes and this barely gave me any chance to sleep or be a real child the average amount of sleep that I got was 4 hours and the only person I spent time with was you

Aelita." says Corbet

"So what do you know of XANA?" asks Ulrich "Do you have any strategies for how to take him out?"

"Just one we should try and infiltrate his secret base on Lyoko that Father discovered it's a sixth sector, a volcanic sector with a giant fortress in the center" says Corbet

(Yes it is from the video game but it is going to be another sector in this so just add the companies that made the Code Lyoko game in your mind to the disclaimer)

"So that is our next mission I assume" says Odd

"Yes; so how is getting me into Kadic going so far?" says Corbet

"Just need a fake ID than your good" says Jeremie

"OK" says Corbet "While you're at it I think I should patrol Lyoko father's tower scan is next to useless."

"But Jeremie has created a super scan that automatically detects activated towers" said Yumi

"Well I just want to go to Lyoko" says Corbet "I don't want to be in this house it brings back bad memories!"

"OK you should be able to start at Kadic tomorrow" said Ulrich

"Great I will be ready." says Corbet

On Lyoko

Corbet is patrolling Lyoko and XANA appears in front of him

"XANA" says Corbet

"Yes it would seem that you know me, but my problem is that I don't know you all I have learned is that you hate Franz Hopper almost as much as I do." says XANA "Yet you also do not want to join me as one would think you would."

"But the problem is that if it were not for you he might not have treated me like that and I would have lived a normal life so I hate you as well." says Corbet "And Franz Hopper trained me to be equal in strength to your power"

"So it seems, but Franz Hopper still was the one who created me so he is the one who caused all of this." says XANA

"XANA leave before I make you." says Corbet as he turns his back to XANA

"You are just like a human making petty threats." said XANA

"I have heard that you make threats as well so it seems that you are trying to level yourself with the humans who you seem to hate so much" responds Corbet

Corbet then divirtualizes XANA.

(Or what ever it would be called when you take XANA off of Lyoko.)

"Don't try to attack tomorrow I will be prepared to destroy you." says Corbet

The next day at Kadic

"So this is school." says Corbet to himself "I didn't think there would be this many people here."

In the Principles Office

"Ah you must be our new student Corbet Abrahamson!" says Principal Delmos "Your papers seem to be in order. Your Uncle must be nice to pay your tuition"

"Yes I was pleased when I was told I would be coming to Kadic." says Corbet "I was told by my parents that one of my relatives had come here although I'm not sure who."

"Excellent, your papers seem to be in order, this is Jim he will show you your room and tell you the rules about Kadic Academy I hope you enjoy it and meet new friends" says Principle Delmos

"Thank you sir" says Corbet "Nice to meet you Jim"

"Yes nice to meet you too I hope all of our meetings will be pleasant," says Jim "and now breakfast is at 7, Lunch 12, and dinner at 7pm. Some of the rules are to stay out of the girl's dorm area during the evenings and to remain on campus during the evenings and during school hours, the final rule that I will tell you at the moment is no cell phone use during class."

"Ok I will pay attention to them." says Corbet

"Here we are and here is your key." says Jim

"Thank you Jim." says Corbet

He enters his new room, there is a computer as well as a bookshelf closet there is only room for another person but there is not another currently, and Corbet starts unpacking his clothes and other items he found from the Hermitage, and the rest of the group shows up.

"Hello" says Corbet

The others say hi in response to Corbet

"So do you like it here?" asks Aelita

"I'm enjoying it so far." responds Corbet

"Yeah but your lucky because it's your first day here and its lunch time." says Odd

"Yeah you were able to skip Mrs. Hertz class." says Ulrich

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad." says Jeremie

"Yeah if you paid attention more you might have a B instead of a C." said Aelita

"Whatever anyone up for a game of Brawl." says Odd "I have at least have an A+ in video games."

"You guys go ahead I am going to go practice some pencak silat" said Ulrich

"Sounds like fun mind if I join you" said Corbet

"Sure come along if you want I haven't had a sparing partner apart from XANA or a training dummy for months." Said Ulrich as he raises an eyebrow

"Cool and Odd I may join you at this game of Brawl later." says Corbet

The next day

Ulrich walks into the room with some bruises and slightly limping and Odd looks tired.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Jeremie

"Those years of having Franz Hopper making Corbet learn to fight seems to have paid off." says Ulrich

"Corbet has mastered brawl and I think I'm now down to an A." says Odd

Corbet Walks in

"I'm looking forward to class which class is first?" asks Corbet

"World history." says Aelita

"Fun what part of the world are we studying?" asks Corbet

"America" says Jeremie

(Yeah I know why not French history, well I didn't feel like looking something up from the internet or my text book)

In history class

"Class this is Corbet our new student I hope you get to know each other." says Gilles Fumet "Now who can tell Corbet where we are at the moment in American History yes Miss. Stones."

"We are in the Great Depression."

"Excellent, now who can tell me one of the ways in which they got out of the Great Depression?" says Mr. Fumet

"Some of the ways are through the time of WWII weapons and various other objects were needed to help the soldiers and so this made several jobs for people to recycle tires or metal, another way was that President Roosevelt had the secretary of commerce Harry Hopkins help him regain his declining popularity and through this Harry Hopkins started the new deal which instead of causing a complete reform caused a recovery which slowly took the US out of the at that points recession." said Corbet

"Um yes that is correct." says Mr. Fumet

Later that Day

"Wow you didn't even let Einstein answer a single question today" says Odd

"Yeah how did you know all of that information." says Jeremie

"As I said my dad made me learn about everything." says Corbet

On Lyoko

"So Hopper thought that I would let this "Secret weapon" of his go unmatched we will see what I can do this will take a few months of planning and returns to the past on the Warriors part but then I will have a way to crush Corbet and the Lyoko Warriors" says XANA

**At last I have completed this chapter sorry it took so long I started writing without thinking about how school was only going to get harder, anyway I will be writing one more chapter with a XANA attack and then I will be moving onto my next story also HAPPY SUMMER! **


	5. Livin La Vida Loca world without danger

**Hi I do not own Code Lyoko it is belongs to Canal J, Kabillian, Moonscoop, and if I forgot any other groups it belongs to them as well.**

**This is my first story hope you enjoy it.**

**This takes place at some point in an alternate universe thing for my Code Lyoko season 5 that I will eventually create (If Marvel Comics can do it why can't I) anyways enjoy!**

**LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA IN A WORLD WITHOUT DANGER**

In XANA's base on Lyoko

XANA was outraged his enemies were starting to finally gain ground against him.

"I have had my plans foiled time and time again before I can complete my attacks to a point in which they will choose to perform a return to the past, my trouble is Franz Hoppers child showing up. I require one more return to the past then I will be able to put my plan into action and then the warriors will be defeated and then I will control the universe." says XANA

At Kadic

"Ok class can anyone tell me the first ten elements on the periodic table we have been going over this for two weeks now" says Mrs. Hertz "Yes Corbet."

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, and Neon." says Corbet

"Good now we are going to move onto the subject of physics, gravity is what holds us and keeps us from randomly floating around and being sucked into the vacuum of space, and attracts a body to its core example the suns gravity is keeping the planets in alignment, a human can withstand an amount on a vertical axis for a short time of 5gs before blacking out or possible death, and in a horizontal axis an untrained human cans stand up to 12gs and a trained person possibly up to 17gs. That is all for now before we continue tomorrow class." said Mrs. Hertz

"I wish their were a skate ramp that had the ability to increase and decrease gravity think of how fast you would go with increased gravity or all the tricks you could do with decreased gravity." says Odd after class

"I think that may be a fun idea but after the attack that XANA lowered gravity and tried to kill my parents." said Ulrich

"I would like to include my thoughts in this." said Corbet "But I suspect that they might bring bad luck as far as XANA goes."

"Aw come on" says Odd "Tell us he can't be watching us at all times."

"Yeah I guess you're right, it would be equally bad if a next XANA attack involved him increasing gravity because people would likely notice and we would have to do a return attack if it lasted to long." says Corbet "Also Odd if this curses us I will kill you."

"I go by my previous statement." says Odd

And of course because things like this never go right at XANA's base

"Thank you Odd for convincing Corbet to share his idea I like the idea." says XANA

And then he activates a tower

At Kadic at lunch

"I forgot to charge my computer last night I have to go and charge it" says Jeremie "and yes Odd you can have my lunch"

"Cool." says Odd

Jeremie arrives at his room and plugs his Laptop in and sees his the super scan is activated

"I need to tell the others and get to the factory." says Jeremie

The others get Jeremies call

Corbet says "Ok XANA attack before we leave let's check out something." he lifts his backpack and says "Odd it's heavier than it was before we came in"

"You mean strange." says Odd

"No I most certainly meant odd" says Corbet "Well Odd it seems you get your heavy speed gravity skate boarding after all I just hope they don't break before we get to the factory looks like we may need to do a return trip."

(Take the Odd joke either as Corbet talking to Odd or Corbet just saying odd)

Transition to Lyoko with all the virtualization to the forest sector and Jeremie telling them how to get to the tower. (Sorry I want to get into the next story and did not think the whole transition was completely necessary.)

"Jeremie do you see any monsters." asks Yumi

"Not at the moment but hurry the gravity is beginning to become unbearable." says Jeremie

"Jeremie there are several Mega Tanks with wings that are coming towards us." says Odd

"Aw monster 996 I'll let you come up with the name Odd." says Corbet

"I'm thinking locust." says Odd

"Good now Corbet how do we defeat it." says Aelita

"Well we have several options shoot its wings or slice them off. Or use the same strategy that is used against normal mega tanks it can also be avoided so it falls off the edge."

"The locust sounds easy to defeat." says Odd

"Triplicate." says Ulrich

"I'll deal it with Ulrich." says Yumi

"OK Jeremie send the Overbike and Overboard." says Corbet

"OK" says Jeremie

At XANA's base

"Monster 996 hover over the go after Corbet and Aelita earths gravity is not strong enough yet, hover over the digital sea as well to make it easier for them to defeat you but make the strength enough for people to notice." says XANA

Back on Lyoko

"Get back here you cowards." says Ulrich

"Hey the Locusts are chasing us." says Odd

"Black & white swords." says Corbet

He makes swords appear and uses his light to make extra arms appear on him and makes a fire and an ice sword appear in his hands and jumps from the trees and slices the wings off of the monsters as Aelita and Odd shoot at the monsters.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt you but the extra gravity is being reported over the news I'm sorry Corbet but today we will need a return to the past." says Jeremie

"Ok I understand note to self kill Odd." says Corbet "Aelita go to the tower."

Aelita Code Lyoko thing

At XANA's base "

"Yes my plan can fall into action." says XANA

At Kadic

"I hope XANA doesn't attack for awhile I need to do some studying to get my grade up." says Ulrich

"Well he may need to regain strength from this attack increasing gravity seems harder than decreasing it." says Aelita

"Well whatever happens I now know I can count on you guys by the way what we should try some recruitment." says Corbet "Especially now that XANA's stronger and train them if we have time."

"Yes." They all agree.

"Yeah sorry if you think this chapter was rushed and the XANA attack was bad and if XANA was boring. But I want to get to my next story that I have a better plan on how the chapters should go. Also as far as the title goes I have recently started enjoying the Livin La Vida Loca song and wanted to include it as a title in this chapter and if you don't like it ignore it and read my next story when it comes out or right now if it is out. Also if you read the next story you can learn about XANA's plan


End file.
